


Communication Is Key

by wolfYLadysama



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Break up or simply ignore the problem? Why were those Lindsey's only options? And according to the brochure, the best thing for a healthy relationship is communicating with your partner.Pairing: Lindsey and Nick
Relationships: Nick Andopolis & Lindsay Weir, Nick Andopolis/Lindsay Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Communication Is Key

**Communication is Key**

**Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, do not own Freaks Geeks; sadly I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. Again I own nothing!**

**Summary: Break up or simply ignore the problem? Why were those Lindsey's only options? And according to the brochure, the best thing for a healthy relationship is communicating with your partner.**

**Pairing: Lindsey and Nick**

_**~o.O~O.o~** _

_"No hard feelings."_ The words bounced violently in Nick's head, going over and over the awkward conversation with Mrs. Weir. His heart was pounding, and he craved a spiff, anything to make him forget about what the woman had said. Lindsey wanted to dump him? 

He found the spot under the stairs and just sat there, his mind fried and emotions high.

And then she was there, she gave him that adorable half-smile of hers, and he was falling for her again. The conversation was momentarily forgotten.

"Hey." She chirped.

"Hey." He croaked, feeling as if his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

Nervously Lindsey tucked her hair behind her ear.

And as much as he thought he could handle it, that he should let her go, Nick seemed to have swallowed his tongue, nothing would come out, and he could only stare at her hopelessly.

Her throat suddenly felt dry, her palms were sweating, and her heart was pounding in her ears. "Nick," she started slowly, licking her lips and forcing herself to swallow. Her large eyes flickered up to meet his before darting back to the ground. She was finding it hard to speak, to think; hell she couldn't even look at him. Her chest felt as if it were about to implode and sink into her flipping stomach.

Relationships were new to her, this was her first, and so far, it was scaring her. Even though she wanted things to go back to how they were before she'd kissed him, a part of her was desperate to hold on.

Lindsey reached for his hand, her eyes burning with tears. The warmth of his hand oddly comforted her just as much as it hurt. She wanted to keep holding his hand, wanted to hear him call her name, and most of all, she wanted for him to kiss her again.

She was just scared; it was all moving so fast.

"Yea, Linds?" His voice was just as soft and gentle, his concern just as evident in his voice as it was in how he squeezed her hand.

Everyone was telling her to either dump him (her parents and Millie) or suck it up (their friends), couldn't there be a third option?

"Nick," she tried again, finding her voice easier this time. Brown eyes met hazel, and Lindsey _knew_. She didn't want to break up, but to slow down, to lessen his intensity and get them on the same page. Just like in that brochure Mr. Rosso had given her: the key to a successful relationship is communication. "I'm scared." The words came out in a single breath, falling from her lips and into the silence.

Her eyes widened as they met his; he looked so lost and afraid as he looked back at her so openly.

She looked down at their hands, squeezing it tightly. "This is my first real relationship, and it scares me. You're so intense sometimes, and I'm still trying to figure it all out," she explained honestly, her voice breaking only once. "I want." Her eyes found him, they were trembling. "I just want to slow down."

Nick blinked, his eyes conveying confusion before he smiled. After Mrs. Weir had talked to him, he was sure Lindsey would be breaking up with him; he had even been ready to do it instead. But he'd held off, hoping it was simply Lindsey's parents projecting their wants on their daughter. But no, here she was, looking ready to cry. She didn't want to break up; just take it slow. He'd take it as slow as she wanted, as long as he could hold her hand and call her his.

"No problem," he grinned. A twinkle was shining in his eyes again. "Can I still kiss you?" He half teased, not wanting to push her more than she was comfortable with.

A small laugh was pulled from Lindsey's throat, her eyes pinched tight. A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded quickly. "Please."

He released her hand in favor of cradling her face, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Despite the tears, Lindsey was still laughing with a smile on her pink lips. Nick leaned down and tenderly kissed her, it was a simple pressing of lips, but it sent his heart racing. Her hands were at his waist, fisted in his shirt. He leaned closer, wanting to be close but not too close to make her uncomfortable. Leaning back, he smiled and gently rubbed their noses together. She giggled before meeting his gaze; the tears were still there, and they had more to talk about, but for now, it was better.

Nick knew how he felt for Lindsey; he loved her. And if he needed to dial back his affection until she was ready, he'd do it because she was more than his girlfriend but his friend. He wanted to keep that friendship and the support it offered him. No one seemed as invested in him, not like her. Hell, even he had condemned himself to going into the army, and yet she had believed in him and his passion when he couldn't even do that for himself.

 _'I love you.'_ The words were on his tongue, but he bit back, harshly reminding himself to slow down. He would simply have to wait until she could meet him at his level, and then they could go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> wolfYlady: I just started watching the show (And I love it!). This short little one-shot is what came to me when the whole break-up scene was going on, and I hated it as they are so cute together.
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
